Big 4 at Hogwarts
by Lonewolf246
Summary: Lila is a werewolf; daughter of an Alpha. She gets a letter from Hogwarts and accepts. That's when she meets some weird people on the train aka the big 4! (Frosty (Jack), Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup.) little did she know, she's not the only one with a secret. Will they be revealed? Will new relationships/friendships form? But one problem remains; Lilas old wolf-frenemy also gets in
1. Chapter 1

**Lila's pov. **

I sat on my bed re-reading the letter for the thousandth time. I still couldn't believe it. Apparently I've been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There must have been a mistake, I thought, no way could a common were-girl like me go to a school for witches and wizards. I mean, I'm not even a witch, ok I do have powers over the elements, but that doesn't relate in any way! I haven't found my mate yet an I can't wait till I do. I mean I'm just eleven but I still want a true love.

Sorry your probably wondering who I am? My name is Lila Crestnighter, I'm a werewolf. But not just any werewolf. I'm the daughter of an Alpha and I have element magic. I have control over water, wind, snow and ice, earth and fire. So yeah, I was accepted at Hogwarts and it was already August 20th! I don't have much time to get to school considering that I live in the US. I had an older brother who always protected me even with his life. Now I'm the only pup. What happened to him? Well as you might recall I just said that he protected me with his life. So when the rouges cornered me in the forest I tried to fight them off. I was only 9 then and I haven't even shifted yet or known that I had element magic. Lucky for me my brother came to the rescue, he fought off the werewolves and yelled at me to run. He gave me enough time to escape but was killed himself. That happened when he was 16 and in a few years he was going to become the alpha and take over from dad.

I always felt guilty after that. It seamed as if it was my fault that he died, if I wasn't out in the woods the rouges would never have got to me and my brother wouldn't had had to step in to save me.

"Honey were leaving!" My mother, the Luna, yelled.

"Coming" I yelled back. I was going to go all on my own to the UK and return here for all the holidays. That would be ok I guess. So there I was leaving the pack house, until the Christmas holidays. I already missed being at home even though I didn't leave yet. Don't get me wrong, I wanna go to that school but I will miss this place and my friends. My mother came up to me and hugged me as she slipped something into my hand. I looked down and realised that it was a phone.

"OH MY GOD MUM THANK YOU!" I jumped and hugged her tighter.

"I can't breath!" She laughed. I let go of her and turned towards the door. My father, ze Alpha, was standing there waiting for me o get I the car.

"Come on, princess it's time to go." He said bowing mockingly.

"Dad!" I laughed and hugged him.

"Ok princess get in the car or you'll miss your plane." I got in and the whole ride I was just there staring at my iPhone 4s. Almost all of my friends have added their phone numbers onto it, my parents and I had a few games. I started playing on the app; frozen free fall. It's was fun and I got to level 110 as we pulled up. My dad got my bags put and we said our goodbyes. I promised that I would write and text as I waved good bye an went to check-in my luggage and went for boarding. First though, I had to go through immigration and other things.

~time skip to about to take off~

I made myself comfy on the business class seat and silently prayed to the gods, but mostly to Zeus, that I will get to England safely. (Yes, I'm a greek mythology nerd, don't tell anyone!) The captain announced that we will be departing now and I whispered to myself;

"Good bye USA! Hello England!"

**_HEY GUYS! Thxs 4 reading! Pls tell me if I should DELTE or keep. Next update will be up with 15 reviews! I've already written like 7 so pls give ur feedback! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilas PoV

The flight took roughly 8 hours (my pack was in California) and I landed in London at 00:00 local time. I got my luggage and I went to the- you know I'm not gonna say more, just that the airport was huge and confusing. Ok so I rented a taxi and asked him to take me to the leaky cauldron. That was where my letter told me to go, apparently there was an entrance into the wizard world there. I sat at the back of the cab and read my shopping list for the next few days:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I chuckled at the last part. The driver looked at me in a weird way.

"Sorry, my friend texted me something funny." I lied and placed my letter back into my backpack. We arrived at the leaky cauldron after a while, I paid the driver and I stepped I front of the local with all my luggage. Ok, I thought to myself, let the adventure begin. I got in through the door and was greeted by many people wearing black cloaks, all curious to who has just came in. After they took a look at me they all went back to their activities; some men were playing cards, others were drinking beer and talking in hushed voices. I smiled and walked up to the counter. (I always smile and/or blush when I feel embarrassed or in the middle of attention)

"Hello I would like a room. My name is Lila Crestnighter and Im a first year at Hogwarts." I said and the women nodded. She handed me a room key with the number eleven engraved on it. I liked the number eleven, just like I liked the number 10 last year, number 8 three years ago and number 7 four years ago. You might have noticed that there is no nine, well my brother died when I was nine so I never liked that number. For me it is the unluckiest number ever.

I got upstairs and found a simple bed, a mirror, a desk and a bathroom inside my room. Ok Lila, it's only for a few days. I bet that Hogwarts is way nicer but I would never complain out loud, you know with my mother being the Luna, you learn what to do and what not to do.

-time skip, after buying everything but a wand and a pet.-

I walked down Diagon Ally with my books inside my cauldron. I got my money from a Gringots vault, apparently my ancestors had money there.

As I entered Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, i was surprised to see a man, no older then 34 working there.

"Hello my name is Frederic Ollivander, and your looking for a wand now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let me see, try this," he said handing me a wand, "Dragon, heartstring, 12" swishy and good for defence and attacking." I took it and it felt like the world around me stopped, there was a warm gust of wind and everything lit up for a moment. I quickly paid and went out. Soon I was by the pet shop; I liked to call it. I went in and looked around. Then I spotted it. The one thing that would make my life complete, apart from my mate, a beautiful owl. She was the most amazing thing every. Her snowy white feathers were the same colour as my wolf and her big brown eyes were just so adorable.

I got back to the inn late and placed all my things on the desk, except for my owl. I thought about calling her Snowflake (A/N yup the one name that could ruin my whole story). She stayed next to my bed. I began to settle in and after a while I curled up on the bed, reading my new favourite book, Harry Potter.

A/N: only have 1 review but 9 chapter SOOO yeah I'll be updating sometime soon maybe tmr again. I just relised that I haven't worked on this story since 20/12/14 so... I'm back in business. And maybe I'll post one of my new story's. Ok.. Anyway Thanks to kagaminerin1346!


End file.
